Hollow
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Ichigo's reaction after the fight with Byakuya takes him to Hueco Mundo due to his belief that shinigamis hunt Hollows and he appears to have the mask of one...
1. Chapter 1

**Hollow**

Disclaimer; this is more something born out of my mind at a late hour then a serious fic. It's been brewing in the back of my mind for a few weeks now and I decided to write it out to see where it would go., reviews will be appreciated.

**

* * *

Hollow

* * *

**

He looked at Byakuya as the man allowed his Senbonzakura bankai to attack him, knowing that the presence of the mask was enough to make him a target. His mind flew back to the moment that Rukia had said that all Hollows were to be destroyed by the shinigami to relieve them of their burdens and make them into a pure soul once more.

His bankai was light in his hands as he hefted the blade, releasing a blast of the black energy form the blade as his voice spoke, words being issued forth from his mouth that he knew were false, the words being spoken by a mean and spiteful voice, the voice of the Hollow within himself.

He looked at the empty sky, the clouds there still raining, giving it an empty of life look, the skyscrapers being an odd sight to him. He looked at the white version of himself, looking at it as it continued to speak to Byakuya, leading the man towards his doom.

Finally, he got control over himself again and he delivered the final blow, watching the blood spurt out of the wound he had inflicted upon Byakuya, the crimson fluids coming from his right shoulder, in which he wielded Senbonzakura. There was a silence as he looked at the man, who fell forwards on his face; his posture now slumped, defeated.

"Why does it always have to end like this, with destruction?" he asked himself out loud as he looked at the ragged wound on his side, which had started bleeding once more. There was a silence that made him feel uncomfortable and he looked at the scenery, seeing a captain appear on the ground, spinning a huge lint in the air, Rukia and Renji being there too.

The next things all happened in a blur, his mind not really comprehending them as he watched how Aizen revealed himself, his body moving in a manner that was totally unpredictable, having made him feel the inevitability of Rukia's fate. He watched as the man summoned up those tree branches, then took something from Rukia's chest, closing it afterwards. He heard it being called the Hogyoko, the thing that would allow normal people to have Hollow powers and Aizen being the one that would be getting them. He felt frustrated for a moment, feeling lonely about this all, knowing that there would be trouble up ahead should Byakuya regain consciousness long enough to tell them about his semi-hollow transformation.

He looked at Inoue, looking at the busty girl for a moment, then asked her to heal him. "Could you please heal me, Orihime-chan?" he watched as she turned crimson, not really knowing why and stammered out something that he could barely catch. "O-o-of course, Kurosaki-kun."

The feeling actually felt strange, like his body was being reverted, time being changed around it, restoring his body to normal in a few moments. He watched as she seemed to get tired from healing him and smiled slightly. "I'm going to miss you, Orihime-chan." He muttered ever so softly as he looked at her sweat a bit as the healing was completed now.

She caught the muttered words and looked at him. "You're going away, Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo shook his head slightly. "Nothing… maybe dad's going to take me along with him on holidays or something…"

"**We got to get away!" **a voice in the back of head said as he walked slowly towards Rukia, who was still unconscious, being tended by some of the people from the Fourth Division. "Rukia, goodbye." He muttered before he started to walk away from the shinigami and passed by his friends. "Goodbye everyone."

Then, he could feel the mask forming on his face, the eyes changing to become black with yellow irises, his face shifting totally to look dark and demonic, something that he had always wanted to feel, a hidden craving that had been within him ever since he had first donned the mask. He knew that the shinigami would be after him now, knowing that their purpose was to hunt Hollows.

A rip in reality formed through which he walked, giving a last glance at the remaining people, who had not noticed his departure, his friends having been called over the moment that he had muttered his farewells, apparently having gone unnoticed due to the need that they had been summoned by one of the taichou's…

He appeared in a desert of white sands, looking around and seeing nothing but white sands all around him. All of a sudden, the sands shifted and a humanoid figure rose, a Hollow Mask covering its face, though it didn't seem to radiate any of the reiatsu of the normal Hollows or even of the Menos grande…

"**Hmm, what does the little Human/Hollow want of this one?" **The voice with which it spoke was odd, being almost gentle while also coming across as extremely cruel in nature. Ichigo watched as there seemed to be a wave of something going through the sands, making them shift and he jumped upwards, evading the wall of sand that came at him. "Hey! I just searched for a way out of Soul Society, so they wouldn't kill me! No need to attack me!"

"**Hmm, you are quite the funny thing… maybe this one will train you a little bit so you can get used to this one's powers… Allow this one to test you…" **without any warning, a _cero_ appeared within the creature's hands, launching the orbs of deadly energy at Ichigo, who had no chance but to dodge, getting thrown three hundred meters away after the blast wave hit him, his clothing shredded by the force.

"Hey!"he screamed, looking at the wound that was now dribbling blood upon the sands, which made him look at the humanoid Hollow once more and he felt a desire to rip apart the thing well up within him, making him look at the thing and his vision just turned darker and darker as the Hollow mask on his face began to melt to it, the Hollow within his mind and him beginning to fuse together as the true killing instinct within him awoke, years and years of torment after his mother's death having hit him so hard, the trials that he had to face in Soul Society and all that stupid training to get bankai, all of it made him unleash his true killing lust, his true power that was not within his blazing reiatsu, but within his mind.

The mask now under his control fully, he lashed out with an arm, his hand being transformed into a wicked claw as it sailed through the air, coming closer and closer to the humanoid Hollow, when the thing the blocked with a finger, looking at him with red slanted eyes through the mask that made it look oh-so-ominous and then kicked him into the stomach.

Within a second, Ichigo was back up again and raring for more, his mind being made up with the fact that this creature had to die for hurting him. There was a moment of clarity within him that told him he should not have attacked the thing, but as the _Cero_ formed within his mouth, he had little more to think about. He watched as his blast was deflected almost carelessly, the grin of the mask of the humanoid Hollow being almost infectious as there seemed to be something changing about the Hollow.

"**This one sees you are worthy. Come with this one, become one of this one's brethren. This one will train you well…"** with those words, the humanoid Hollow turned its back to him, the strange clothing in which it was dressed only now becoming clear to him.

He saw white clothing, a white robe covering the torso while black pants appeared to be the standard clothing, since they were worn in a manner that showed that it was something that the mysterious Hollow wore most of the time, but not always. There was a momentary pause in his strides as he realized he was following the mysterious hollow, the feeling of it being right to follow going through his mind.

"**This one's name is Guerra…"** for a moment he heard it and liked it, following Guerra back to the place where it lived…

Three years in Hueco Mundo, being trained by the Vasto Lorde named Guerra made his muscles bigger, but not so big as to make him look like a wrestler gone wild. Zangetsu was slung over his shoulder, his clothing being like the Vasto Lorde, ever since he had finished his apprentice-ship under Guerra. He had learned a lot, learning more than he ever had during his time in Soul Society. He wondered how things were going in the real world and when he asked, all Guerra said was that time passed differently in Hueco Mundo then in Soul Society or in the real world. Only a month had passed in the real world and Soul Society while three years had passed here for the Vasto Lorde's. that was because time was controlled by the Vasto Lorde in the northern section of Hueco Mundo, who apparently made time run differently in different parts of Hueco Mundo, making the time be delayed in the lairs of the Vasto Lordes and time be normal in most parts of Hueco Mundo, for the normal Hollows usage.

Ichigo sighed deeply as he watched the gate he had made through usage of his Hollow powers, his clothing being a reflection of his mentor, his mask having undergone a rapid change ever since he had started studying under Guerra. It had grown to look more feral, more animalistic and he had begun to show rapid regeneration even in his maskless form, though he hadn't really pulled off his mask.

He stood in front of the gate, looking at the blob of darkness and then inhaled deeply, stepping inside, a whispered mental farewell to Guerra, who watched him go.

Time to go visit his family…

* * *

This was a bit of a trial thingy that went through my mind. Feedback would be nice…

Guerra's reasoning for training Ichigo might be addressed in the next chapter, should I make one.

Please review


	2. The Blood is the life

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer; I don't own Bleach, but decided that it would need a bit of an update…

**

* * *

The Blood is the Life

* * *

**

As he stepped out of the rip in reality, he breathed the air deep into his lungs, his eyes looking at the cityscape, feeling powerful reiatsu in the surrounding area, taking a great care to let not a droplet of his own escape, secrecy being the key to survival here.

He rearranged his clothes slightly, the white coloration being somewhat of a clear point in the surroundings, but he felt confident that he wouldn't be caught. With a small gesture the mask disappeared from his face as he looked at the people on the streets, mixing with them and letting them lead him towards his former high school.

"**It truly is something that you don't wish to go back to, King?" **there was a silence as Ichigo looked at the building, standing there on the threshold between the school property and the streets, looking at the windows pointedly, seeing that Ishida was sitting close to the window, looking at the sensei who was their homeroom teacher, therefore making him inattentive, not that Ichigo would have let the Quincy get a whiff of his reiatsu of course. Still, there was a sense of longing within his body that he could not squash. He looked around for any souls, his body moving on its own accord, about to snatch a soul to consume, making it into hollow food, which could turn into a hollow if enough time passed, he had gleaned from the information available to him.

* * *

Guerra had been a harsh teacher, but it had been fun to learn under it. It wasn't often that he had ever felt that it was nice to learn, but being a Vasto Lorde Hollow was something else than being a half-breed, like he was. Under Guerra, Ichigo had lost most of his morals, most of his stubborn desire to not kill anyone. There was a ruthless figure now, who knew that Soul Society would hunt him down for stealing a shinigami's power, being a Hollow and the like…_

* * *

_ he thought as he looked at the people taking a break. He sighed deeply as he jumped atop the wall, looking up to the sky and then feeling the hunger inside him, making him feel so angry that it wasn't about to be sated. 

"Goodbye, school." He muttered as he jumped back off the wall, landing on the pavement without cracking the tiles. He then began to stalk towards the neighborhood where he lived, trying to see whether his father would be glad to see him again, though how he was going to get back to his corporal body was another question. He just wanted to see the old man again.

As he walked through the neighborhood, he looked at the people that he passed straight through, looking at them with a look of miss and hunger within his eyes. The hunger was there, and he would need to consume something, before he went crazy and started to attack. Souls that were eaten did transform into Pluses anyways after they had been purified by Shinigami, since every Hollow made by having someone's soul eaten was always weaker then the Hollow that was made by someone whose chain had dissolved.

Without being willing to think more about it, he made his way to his father's clinic, standing in front of the door and then knocking politely on the door.

"Come in! I'll be with you shortly." a voice said and Ichigo went inside, opening the door with a bit of physical manipulation of the doorknob.

He walked into the waiting room, seeing nobody at all, seating himself, waiting for his father to come out of the practice. There was a magazine laying on the table, but he didn't pick it up. It was something that he didn't really want to read, since he had other things on his mind. _Will they accept me, even if they can't see me? Will dad be able to see me?_

* * *

The door opened and an old lady strolled out, Isshin following close behind, assuring her that it was okay that she had at least visited for her yearly check-up, and that Ichigo and Karin would love to see her once again. Ichigo made a face as he looked at the old woman's face, remembering it well, since it was the lady that had often made fun of his mom when she had still been alive.

"Ichigo." He muttered once he had closed the door and turned towards his son, who nodded. "How can you see me?" Ichigo asked, looking at his father, who ran a hand through his hair, scratching the back of his hair and sighing deeply. "You see, I was a shinigami once…"

Ichigo sighed deeply, mimicking his father to the exact detail: "I was afraid you'd say that." Isshin nodded, giving his son a look. "You are one too, right, Ichigo?" he nodded, then looked up, laying his hand on his face, concentrating a bit to make the mask form.

His entire world went black for a second as he assumed his Hollow form, his mask stretching with his body distorting into something vaguely lizard-like. There was a silence as Ichigo looked at his father, his mouth opening and showing some teeth that looked to be better owned by Godzilla.

"I am also a Hollow…" Ichigo's voice was darker and evil-sounding in that form, looking at his father from beyond the eye-holes, seeing his father nod for a moment, as if accepting his fate. "Ichigo… Tell me how it all went, after you got to Soul Society…"

And so, Ichigo told his tale to his father, keeping the training under the Vasto Lorde a secret. "And so I came from Hueco Mundo back here, to see whether you were alright." There was a silence as Isshin looked at his only son. "I AM SO HAPPY YOU ARE SAFE, ICHIGO!"

A bear-hug was not the most expected thing when you were a Hollow, Ichigo being subjected to one that apparently managed to crush some of his bones in this form, the hole on his chest being something that usually was a good indicative of his Hollow Form, though he could dispel the form if necessary. There was a silence in the altercation between son and father, as Ichigo transformed back into his natural form. "I need to feed every now and then."

Isshin nodded. "What do you do with your victims?" Ichigo shrugged. "Usually they are Shinigami. I'm just another Hollow to them, so why should I have bothered with disposing of them? I just eat them and then make sure I get the hell out of the place I am in. Shinigami are quite tasty…"

There was a silence as Isshin looked at his son, who wasn't even looking guilty in the least about having killed Shinigami. "Are you intending to eat Yuzu and Karin, Ichigo?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and his foot planted itself in his father's face. "HELL NO OLD MAN, I'D NEVER HURT MY FAMILY!" there was a silence as Isshin muttered: "Good response Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at the old man and then sighed, knowing that it was all right with his father. "Can I stay for the night?" Isshin nodded, dusting himself off. "Can you eat normal food?"

Ichigo nodded as he walked with his father, the clinic closing as Isshin hung up a sign that they were closed, and that people looking for immediate aid should knock on the door. There was a silence as he began to feel the air grow tense as his father looked at him with a look that was both conspiring as well as impish. "Did you meet any hot women in Soul Society?"

"Yes." Ichigo said without even blushing, his eyes focused on his father's back, looking at the man acting childish, which was something that was inherent to the man apparently.

"Oh, did you meet the Fukutaichou of the Tenth division? She's a looker, isn't she?" Ichigo shook his head as he looked at the man enter through the front door, kicking off his shoes after a second, doing just as he had been used to do. There was a silent exchange between them, until Isshin opened the door, revealing Karin who was looking at the open door, Ichigo entering silently, in front of his father. "Karin." He muttered, looking straight at her. "Ichi-neesan." There was a silence as they looked at each other, until Karin jumped off her seat, straight at him and hugged him with typical Kurosaki strength. There was a silence until he reluctantly wrapped his hands around her, smiling slightly, looking at Yuzu, who appeared to be unable to see him.

"Yuzu, Ichigo came back!" Isshin announced, pointing to Ichigo, who frowned at his father and kicked him in the chin, causing him to fall backwards. "Don't scare Yuzu like that, she can't see me!"

"Ichi-neesan?" he heard a soft voice ask, watching as she reached out to touch him, his eyes looking at hers, though she stared at a point which was near his chest, making him feel uncomfortable due to the fact that she was giving him a very intense look., which was something that made him painfully aware of the hole within his chest, the hole being pretty much of an indication that he wasn't a shinigami anymore.

"Yes, Yuzu?" an unusual hint of kindness was in his voice as he looked at his little sister, who was looking at him with a look like a young girl her age would give to an elder brother. There was a silence as she looked at him and then touched him. "I can only see you as a blur…"

Ichigo nodded, looking at her and then giving her a smile that was weak in its radiance and ruffled Karin's hair a little bit. "I only have a little bit of time before I have to go back to Hueco Mundo, Karin-chan." She released him and then nodded. "Can't you stay a little bit longer? A movie of Al Pacino is on the movie in 20 minutes."

Ichigo looked at the television, seeing the familiar face of the actor and nodded. "I wasn't going to go immediately, I came here to be with my family for at least a little while. **"Come on King, let me take a little bite out of that sister of yours."** He sighed as he nestled himself on the couch, Yuzu and Karin sitting next to him, Isshin taking a seat on a chair next to the man.

The rest of the time was spent watching the movie, his eyes never really making it out of their paranoid cycle of checking every little nook and cranny, on watch for Shinigami. He had no doubt that his father was also busy with that, since he would have to make a few more kills to replenish his energy supplies, despite having a living soul, which was something that was unique to him. He was neither Hollow nor Shinigami, neither Vizard, a shinigami who received Hollow powers through an Accident, neither Arrancar, since he had not been Shinigamified by an accident, though it wasn't something that was too important. Ichigo looked at the way that the reiatsu from his father twisted and turned, smiling slightly as he got up after the credits were gone, looking at Yuzu and Karin and hugged them tightly, looking at his father and merely bowed deeply for the man, a portal coming into existence behind him, making it look like a black hole. Without moving his gaze from his family, he placed the mask on his face, looking at them the entire time as he felt himself being placed through the rift into Hueco Mundo, watching as it closed and the familiar desert was once again his home.

"Guerra, I am home." Without another word, Guerra's form appeared before him, the Vasto Lorde looking at its young apprentice and then smiling slightly. _**"Good, Good… You'll have a long training period ahead of you, after which you will go out to procreate…"**_

"PROCREATE!?"

* * *

Alrighty, an update… I hope it is satisfactory for you, since this marks the end of the filler content. The next chapter will start around the Arrancar Arc, around the time Grimmjow comes to Karakura Town…

Demon God of Chaos


	3. Hunt

**Hollow**

Disclaimer; I don't own Bleach, but decided that it would need a bit of an update…

**

* * *

Hunt

* * *

**

"Procreate?" Ichigo repeated once more as he looked at his mentor, who gave an almost sage like nod. **"Yes, Procreation… One with your power should at least consider the option of having a mate, since you are nearly equal in power of a good Vasto Lorde, though you shouldn't get overconfident. I would advise you to just go find a mate amongst the Arrancar, since they are a bit more aestetically pleasing then the normal hollow that you meet here, though those won't surface if they see your power."**There was a silence as Ichigo looked at the ancient Hollow, watching the moves of the body before gulping deeply. "Do you have a mate?"

Guerra nodded, looking at the almost stupefied look on Ichigo's face that was almost comical to behold, though there was also a hint of satisfaction in his tone when he spoke: **"You haven't seen her here because I didn't want you to see her, the feelings that she evokes in other Hollows would upset everyone except me, whose power is greater then hers by a great margin.**" Ichigo looked on with a droll look, as if he had just heard that pigs would fly when you sprinkled some holy water on them and called them the Pope. "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

Guerra merely chuckled slightly as it drew back into the shadows, running a hand through its hair, since he was in its humanoid form, one which looked pretty damn good. It did have the option to be female, though it preferred the male form, despite being named it to avoid confusion amongst the normal Hollows as to what the Vasto Lorde was. Of course, he had a good grip on his powers, which could be greater then even Aizen's, if he wanted to exert some power, but Ichigo still didn't really like the fact that Guerra always seemed to be urging him on to get some action with the ladies, though he knew that the vasto Lorde meant well, it was still disconcerting to see.

He created a portal behind him, turning to it and then called over his shoulder: "I'll be going to see about the world outside and how they are handling Aizen's little pets." There was a silence from Guerra, who tossed something after Ichigo which hit him in the head just as he appeared in Karakura town, making him catch it, only to read the label on the box, since it was a box:

* * *

HOLLOW SIZED CONDOMS!

For Shinigami only

Women will LOVE the way your little Hollow twists inside them

* * *

"Oh fuck, he did it again…" Ichigo groaned as he regained his bearing after looking at the label, which held that tag along with the image of one of the condoms, which bore a Hollow-shaped figure at the tip, which was something that apparently writhed like mad, since the box was shaking a little bit.

"Guess it's time to…" he halted as he sensed a Hollow close, no, make the lots of Hollows, watching as a reddish colored Hollow jumped on top of the building next to him, looking almost like a steer, but not quite yet, the feeling of nausea that went through him making him feel almost sick, his hands reaching out and wrestling the Hollow to the ground, taking a deep bite out of the mask before swallowing most of the face, his Hollow Mask having formed on his face already, since the eating part was something that Ichigo frequently indulged in, the feeling of power that he got by eating other Hollows was something that was too much of a rush to him to pass up on.

He looked at the copies of the Hollows as he licked off the blood from his lips, who showed that a bit of flesh was still hanging from his lip, knowing that it was merely a copy that he had eaten, and he wanted to eat the real thing to get more energy inside his body for storage, which could be used to restore his body to full health faster then before, besides the fact that he usually gained a bit of the other Hollow's power with the absorption of their body.

He appeared in the air before where he felt the Hollow was, the REAL Hollow this time, taking time to observe the area and then notice that it was located at a football match which apparently was of his little sister and a few older boys, with a very familiar person playing as their leading player, scoring a lot of goals apparently. Without really wanting to, he recognized the reiatsu that the player was emitting as easily Taicho class, which made it pretty much clear that he would have to hide his own spirit energy, before he was picked up by the young one. It would be different to fight a Taicho then it would be against a Fukutaicho.

When the Hollow he was intent on tracking down revealed itself, he watched the action for a moment, standing atop a building which was still in view, but making himself not stand out too much, transforming into his Hollow form after a few seconds had passed. It was too priceless to pass up on, since it was the taicho that was wearing the Hollow down, though it would easily be over with should the Hollow mess up one time. As he was watching the fight, he noticed one of the copies sneaking up on his little sister, Karin being ignorant, watching the battle between Taicho and Pseudo-Arrancar intently, not noticing it sneaking up.

With a hiss and something of a roar coming out of his throat, Ichigo jumped on top of the Hollow, his claws quickly slashing through the mask without trouble, his eyes beginning to glow as he set off powerfully, the bones of the dissolving g copy being pulverized with the power that he used, tackling the Arrancar that was being fought by the taicho and literally eating him in flight as they returned to earth, a rain of Hollow blood falling down as the body of the Arrancar seemed to be unable to fight against the assault, the body being eaten in midair by Ichigo, whose Hollow body seemed to grow slightly as the power kept on accumulating, ending only when the mask was devoured.

He turned around, only to dodge a strike from Hyourinmaru, looking at the taicho wielding it. "Pitiful, weak little Shinigami taicho… Perhaps I should feast on your soul, along with all the other meats, should I?" there was a mocking tone in his voice as he began to try and find a way to get the hell out of here, since he didn't want to linger here, having eaten his fill and being sure that he could beat the taicho, but still a bit apprehensive about facing more Shinigami, since they would have sent at least his Fukutaicho with him into the real world.

His body reacted within an instant, moving at the speed of sound. A _Sonido_ it was called, something different then Shunpo, but still pretty fast. It was something that was equal in power to his old Shunpo, but had the added effect of disorienting people when confronted with the sound vibrations that he created. It was something of a testament to his skill that he had managed to take the entire thing to a new level entirely, the fact that he was gifted in that area not making him useless without some of the energy that sustained his body, though the big Hollow Hole was there.

Without a single moment going to waste, he moved away in a _Sonido_, instantly transporting him at least two hundred meters away, on top of a roof. This wasn't really going to conclude anything if it went on, the feeling of the raw undiluted power still inside his body making his stomach feel a bit upset as he wiped off some of the blood still on his mask, wanting to have a bit of his good looks once again restored.

There was a small impact crater as he landed on the roof, his _Sonido_ having upset the ground as he landed, his high reiatsu cracking the tiles slightly even though he had it under control right now, looking at his surroundings and sensing for strong reiatsu's, finding Rukia's almost immediately as she was close to him, dangerously close, if one was precise. She was on a roof which was lower then him, which seemed to be a lot lower then him, since he had gone to an office building and she was standing on the roof of a normal house. The feeling of nostalgia came over him. _Look at her standing there, looking for me while I am looking at her. Oh well, she can't be my mate because I don't feel the pull, nor do I actually want to 'procreate' with someone who has almost no breasts… I like my breasts big, so maybe that Chibi-Taicho's fukutaicho was a better choice, though she is a Shinigami, so that would never work out… Better try to… Hey, isn't that a fracture in the fabric? Great, more of my kind is coming!_

The silence when the rip opened was deafening as Hollow after Hollow poured out, apparently going for the kill. Ichigo sighed as he watched Rukia engage several of them, though stepping in after twenty Hollows had surrounded her, calling upon his Zanpakuto, which sent a wave of dark energy at them, which sliced straight through masks and hollow holes alike, the body being destroyed very easily. There was a silence as he looked at Rukia looking for her mysterious savior, feeling no need to inform the woman that he had been the one to eradicate his own kind. It was not something that he had really liked to do, but he wanted to fight her on his own ground, waiting for when they would enter Hueco Mundo, since he had a feeling that they would all enter Hueco Mundo soon, and his feelings were often right, in every situation that he could think about. It was something of a miracle that he could restrain himself from eliminating her, since her shikai, Sode no shirayuki wasn't that strong in his honest opinion.

Of course, he was biased since he had seen her be in normal form, which didn't really involve fighting with her zanpakuto, which was the main reason for the reluctance that made up his decision. He looked at her for a moment and then decided that it would be a nice challenge to mindfuck her a little bit.

Without making a sound, he appeared behind her and then grabbed her zanpakuto-wielding arm and moved it down, crunching it slightly to make her drop her zanpakuto and then looked at her as she was about to move her other hand, grabbing that one too and then smirking, though the mask didn't really make the smirk all that visible.

"Pretty little shinigami… Can you keep up with my dancing style, or do you need a good incentive to start dancing?" he was speaking in a mocking tone, looking at her with his eyes, her eyes filled with fear as his tongue came out of his mouth and touched her cheek, Ichigo's eyes meeting hers, though she had no idea who he in reality was, since he was in his Hollow form.

"Sadly, I will not be able to join you on this dance, my lady… I have to go back again, back to Hueco Mundo. We should meet again though, there is a certain elegance to your movements… Good bye…" Ichigo created a black rip behind him, letting Rukia's hands go and then moved back through it, his hands slowly going through the portal, his body dissolving into it just as she turned around.

The white sands were all around him now, making him feel comforted by their view, since they were familiar, though Karakura was also familiar, save for the taicho present…

His Reiatsu flared as he felt an urge overtake him, the urge to feed once more, even though he had fed on one of his own kind just a moment ago, the fact that he didn't seem to regard as really possible.

With a curse, he made another crack appear behind him and then began to walk through it, looking for souls in Karakura to devour.

His body felt heavy now, the previous energy within it seemingly drained out of it, making his movements sluggish, the blood in his veins being dark and heavy to him. He looked around, spotting the ghost of a salary man and immediately descended upon it, screaming in glee, before his jaws snapped shut around the neck of the salary man, the blood splashing against his Hollow Body, to which he had switched to make himself appear more normal like a normal Hollow, which would be something that was considered to be just a nuisance, or dangerous.

His senses had not dulled however, as he moved his arm up in time to block a Zanpakuto. He looked at its wielder, seeing that it was the chibi taichou from before.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, I am honored by your presence… However, I must take my leave now." His form twisting for a moment, a hole ripped into the ground below him, disappearing into Hueco mundo once he had sank into it, the taicho standing there, looking at the hole and then whipping out his cell phone, to contact Seiretei about a powerful Hollow, who had managed to keep alive after beimg snuck up on, and managing to block the shikai attack.

Ichigo had landed himself into more problems…

* * *

Alrighty, an update you might like…

DEMON GOD OF CHAOS WISHES YOU ALL WELL


End file.
